The Blackened Wolf
by PeaceLovePotter731
Summary: Title kinda sucked... this is NOT a Sirius/Remus fic. Maddi Black is an oc and as you can tel this summary sucked too. R&R! T for possible language/violence
1. Hogwarts

"Don't even talk to Mudbloods or blood traitors. Not that there will be any in Slytherin." Mrs. Black said in disdain at the witches and wizards around them.  
>Regulus stood up straighter, while Sirius and Madeline cast each other looks. All three walked to the train. Regulus immediately took seat in a compartment with some well known Slytherins, including their cousin, Bellatrix Black. They moved on.<br>"I'm not going to join those prats. Mum will be lethal if I get in Gryffindor, huh?" Sirius said randomly.  
>"Yeah. But I see where you're going. I don't want to be in Slytherin either. I'd rather be in Hufflepuff than the House of Evil Gits." Maddi said with a smile.<br>"And I agree with you. But Gryffindor." said a voice behind them.  
>They turned around and saw a boy with round glasses and messy black hair that stood up in the back.<br>"I'm James Potter. I'm hoping to be in Gryffindor, like my dad." he said.  
>"Hello. I'm Madeline and this is Sirius. And we are hoping to be in any House but Slytherin, like our mum and dad and everyone else in our family." she said.<br>James chuckled.  
>"Wanna sit in my compartment?" he asked.<br>"Sure!" the Black siblings chorused.

"Black, Regulus."  
>Regulus walked up and put the Sorting Hat on his head.<br>"SLYTHERIN!"  
>"Figures."Sirius muttered.<br>"Black, Sirius."  
>He sat there for a minute with the Sorting Hat on his head, a slightly defiant look on his face.<br>"GRYFFINDOR!" the Hat finally shouted.  
>"Black, Madeline."<br>Maddi walked up to the stool and sat down. The Sorting Hat was placed on top of her head.  
>'Another Black? Strange it is, to put one not in Slytherin.' said a voice in her ear.<br>'Make that two cause I'm NOT going to Slytherin. Put me anywhere else, I won't mind.' she thought.  
>'Speaking of minds... you seem to have a very good one... I know where to put you.'<br>"RAVENCLAW!"  
>She jumped down from the stool and saw Sirius give a small half-hearted wave, a slightly sad look on his face. She gave a small wave in return before sitting at the Ravenclaw table in between a girl with long dark hair and slantly brown eyes (AN: this is supposed to be Cho's mum btw.), and a boy with long whitish hair who seemed to be trying to swat a bug away.  
>"Stupid nargles." he muttered.<br>"Don't mind him, that's Xenophelius Lovegood. He's always going on about made up things like 'nargles' and 'Cross Ended Snorack' or whatever." the girl said.  
>Xenophelius gave a look of loathing to her.<br>"I'm Sasha Chang." she said, ignoring the look. (A/N: yeah I fail. it's hard enough coming up with a first name.)  
>As Sasha started chatting with one of her freinds, Maddi looked over at the Gryffindor table. Sirius was talking and laughing with James and two other guys. One was short and fat, and was watching James and Sirius like they were gods. The other was a little tall and had pale blonde hair and scars, and looked a little weary. Then she turned to the Slytherin table. Regulus, Bellatrix, and Narcissa were all glaring at her. Maddi's favorite cousin, Andromeda, gave a small wave. She turned back to the Ravenclaw table, which was now filled with food. She put her head in her hands.<br>'It's not like I'm completely alone... I'll still see Sirius... and maybe Andromeda...'  
>She didn't eat anything, knowing she would regret it later. She followed the Ravenclaw Prefect up to the door with a eagle head instead of a doorknob. The Prefect knocked three times and stood back while the eagle opened it's beak.<br>"Which came first, the phoenix or the flame?" a soft musical voice asked.  
>"To get into the Ravenclaw common room, you must answer the question. Does anyone want to try to guess?"<br>Silence.  
>"That is a trick question!"<br>"Wrong." the voice said.  
>"No one?"<br>More silence.  
>"Neither. It's a continuing circle, therefore it has no beginning." Maddi spoke up.<br>"Well reasoned." the voice said.  
>As the other first years reasoned the answer, the door swung open and revealed a common room, covered in blue and silver. They all followed the Prefect in and made it up to the dorms. Maddi found her trunk and Squeakers, her pet rat. She stuck her finger through the bars of the cage and stroked his tiny head before changing into pajamas and climbing into bed. She sighed, wishing she had Sirius with her. She rolled over and fell asleep.<p> 


	2. Seven years later

-Seven years later-

Maddi blinked awake. Seven years. She remembered how mad her mum was when she found out that they weren't in Slytherin. She remembered hanging out with the Mauraders and Lily Evans and Alice Prewett and Marlene McKinnon. Seven years has gone by and soon she'd be leaving Hogwarts forever. She shook her head to clear it.  
>"I've got to get back to the reality of today... the Dark Days." she muttered to herself. "At least there's Quidditch today."<br>She got out of bed and changed into her Quidditch robes of blue and silver, then walked out to the Quidditch feild.  
>"You're late." Greta Catchlove, Ravenclaw Keeper and Captain, hissed at her.<br>"By like, 30 seconds." she snarled back, silently daring anyone to contradict her.  
>"Grudges held aside, we need to get out there." Dirk Cresswell told them.<br>They walked out and mounted their brooms, and watched as the Slytherins did the same. Maddi glared at Regulus and he glared back.  
>"On my whistle now! One... Two... THREE!"<br>As the whistle blew, they all kicked up and into the sky. Maddi circled up and started looking for the Snitch.  
>"So how's Ravenclaw treating you, SIS? Like the scum you are? Or maybe... Maybe they are all just like Lovegood, always a lunatic."<br>Maddi ignored the taunts of her brother.  
>"What I what to know is WHERE will you go after Hogwarts? Mum won't let you back into the house, stinking of Mudbloods, like that useless Gryffindor redhead know-it-all!" Regulus shouted.<br>"DON'T TALK ABOUT LILY LIKE THAT! AND WHY WOULD I WANT TO GO BACK TO THE _NOBLE AND MOST ANCEINT HOUSE OF_DEATH EATERS?" she screamed at him, her voice shaking with cold fury.  
>He looked taken aback for a moment, and while he was thinking of something to say back, she saw a glimmer of gold. She dived down and swerved around Slytherins and Ravenclaws and Quaffles and Bludgers and reached out a hand. She heard a shocked gasp in the crowd just as she caught the walnut-sized golden ball in her hand. She looked up and saw Regulus holding a Beater's bat, then felt a cracking pain in her side. She doubled over in pain, then crumpled to the ground before everything went black.<p>

"I think she's waking up." a familiar female voice sounded.  
>"Madeline? You ok sis?"<br>Maddi opened her eyes and saw a crowd of people. Sirius, James, and Remus were standing on the left side of the bed, Lily, Alice, and Marlene on the right.  
>"What's the damage?" she asked.<br>"A few broken ribs but they healed you all up." Lily replied. "It was terrible. Regulus-"  
>"I know what happened. And if I can leave, I'd like to go and pound him to a pulp." she replied, her eyes seeming to dance like flames.<br>"You can't do that. Plus, Hooch already gave him a good scolding and half a year of detention for it." Alice said.  
>"But you didn't hear what he was saying before I saw the Snitch... 'Mum won't let you back in the house, stinking of Mudbloods, like that useless Gryffindor redhead know-it-all' I nearly hexed him right then!" Maddi said, coldness in her voice.<br>They all gaped at her, exept Sirius.  
>"Oh well, we can do so much better than the Death Eater in training. Let's all go down for some butterbeers in the kitchen." he said.<br>"No thanks. I'd rather not get in trouble. Plus we have to study for exams." Lily stated, Alice and Marlene nodding in agreement.  
>"Well then, just Moony, Prongs, Padfoot, and Maddi." Sirius said, walking down the corridor.<br>"So I don't a cool nickname..." Maddi fake-pouted.  
>James and Sirius rolled their eyes then started whispering to each other. Sirius dropped something and ducked down to pick it up.<br>"Well there goes the prank for Regulus. Hey James, help me clean it up. You too go on ahead, we might be a while."  
>Maddi and Remus started walking towards the kitchen.<br>"It feels weird, doesn't it, knowing that this is the last time we'll ever be at Hogwarts again... at least as a student." Remus said after a few minutes silence.  
>"Yeah... We'll all go our seprate ways into the world..." she trailed off, her eyes stinging with unshed tears. She blinked them away.<br>"Are you ok?" he asked.  
>"Yeah. I just...I'm going to miss it. the castle, the lake, the forest, trips into Hagrid's hut, classes, you... I mean you know- the Maraders. and Lily, Alice, and Marlene..."<br>"oh..." he sounded a bit disapointed. "Well... just because we aren't at school, oesn't mean we all aren't still freinds..."  
>"Thanks... I needed that."<br>She hugged him, and he was standing there looking stupified for a moment before putting his arms around her.  
>'Mysterious he is... but i like that...' she thought, feeling her heart skip a beat when he hugged her back.<br>She thought she heard whispering for a moment, but then it queited down as they started walking again.  
>'Whatever happens next... We're in it together.'<p> 


End file.
